Innocent Looks kill 1
by SourLemon1025
Summary: A village gets took over by zombies , And your the only one who survies and gets threw it all. But now must live with regret and move on with the help of some stranger.


Green trees and plenty of lush, Green grass. The smell of rain was held into the wind as it hit your face softly and your long red hair started to dance around your face, As the sun light hit your hair it made it look like strands of Fire. A smile came across your face as you gazed at the village you had grown up at.A few Small houses were built ontop of the grass and a market was in the middle of it all. This was also where all the people were, making noises and being loud. Some were buying food or goods as little children ran around and played a game of tag.

You sat on the grassy hill that overlooked the village and closed your eyes for a moment to enjoy the smell of the wind and soak up more warmth from the sun-rays before they would dissapear and clouds of rain would hang around the bright shining moon.

This was your village, Your family lived here and were born before all of them died 4 ago to a horrible accident. You could never really remember what happened , It was like they were all standing around in the kitchen with you one day talking about how you need a boyfriend or how good your mothers cooking smelled and than the next day gone. The sherif knocked on your door one morning and told you that your parents and grandparents were murdered by a creep whos name you never really asked for, You would like to know his name now that you are 18 and have been on your own since you were 14, All because of one man and his actions. People in your small little village didn't talk much about it and you preferred that. No one gave you weird looks or asked any questions, They accepted the fact that your family was dead and gone and thats all they had to know. People were friendly and gave you food and sometimes a place to sleep tho, Which you were very grateful for.

The sound of something crunching woke you up with a start. You opened your eyes and looked around to find a white rabbit sitting next to you with his ears up high in the air like he was listening to a sound that you couldn't hear. You smiled and looked out unto the dead grasslands and the remains of ruined houses, Burn marks spotted all over the houses outsides. And holes were everywhere on them. The marketplace was ruined, The roof was missing from the gigantic place. And once again burn marks from where a angry group of people who would never know the damage they did was left on the village and its people. Windows were broken out from every house, Bodies of the people who lived there were littered on the ground where birds ate the remaining parts of human flesh. The once proud, And beautiful village you knew was gone. And you were the one who caused all the killings. You had killed your own friends and neighbors with your hands and to this day you felt remorse. You wanted to hide what you did and to go somewhere dark and no one else would know where or who you were. It started with your parents , But now the whole population minus one person was dead. You had survived the attack of the plague that took over everyone else. There was nothing else you could have done but to kill the crazy people, No one else was there to help you or guide you. You relyed on yourself and the help of a knife which you had found on the ground from the night of the attack, And a black handgun that your father kept in his room with the bullets, he would never need it for your village was nice and friendly, But he kept it on his night stand no matter what.

the wind softly pulled at your hair as you stared at the ruins, And imagies of people running after you or getting their flesh ate by others. Screams and crys for help broke into the night. Your own people had changed and were looking for the taste of human blood and flesh.You only had the option of fighting and nothing more.Soft fur from the bunny rubbed against your bare arm that was covered with bruises and scars from cuts, Woke you from your thoughts of that night.

The only thought that ran threw your mind as you looked upon the vilage and the horrid sight was I how did it all get this bad.


End file.
